


fireworks

by mesoquatic



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I mean, M/M, fourth of july implied, its gay, its kinda gay, look at the day i posted, ok, thanks para, theres some tagalog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Trevor's parents force him to go to a party despite the fact that he's eighteen and was perfectly fine staying home alone.





	fireworks

Trevor closed his eyes and let the sounds of the fireworks popping above him take over for just a short while. He laid down in the grass. The sounds of all his parent’s friends fade away, all of the talking and gasps of amazement with the lights. He was too old for all of this. He should have stayed home and watched television all night. He could have found some new game to invest all of his time in. He was eighteen, he could have stayed home.

_Pop._

He sighed. It was nothing that he wouldn’t have heard from the neighbors. The constant popping and sizzling wasn’t new and it was there to stay to honor nationalism. Why even celebrate with the fuck show of a country they had going on? Trevor? Being nationalistic? Impossible, he hated this country.

“Trevor! Tayo!”

He opened his eyes and looked over at his mother. She strictly motioned for him to sit up. He sighed before doing so. Crossing his arms, he stared up into the sky. The light made the sky a clear blue instead of the dark blue-black it should be. It was unnatural. His stomach churned at the sight of it. There was no sign of stars to be found and the moon only looked like the sun if it was old and gray.

Trevor leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes again. He wished that there was a switch somewhere in his mind where he could mute everything and listen to nature. If he could, he would transport himself to a time where there was nothing here but nature landscapes in a heartbeat. He hated the city life and hated that this was the closest he has ever gotten to pure bliss. He wasn’t even allowed to apply for a college out in the middle of nowhere. His father refused to pay if he did. Even with that, they also forced him into a career he didn’t want. He had no control.

“Hey.”

Trevor froze and cringed. He was quick to change his frown into a smile before opening his eyes. His parents would be furious if they heard he was in a sour mood.

Next to him was the only other kid there his age. It was a good thing earlier until Trevor learned how much of an awkward idiot he was. Since he gained that information, he has stayed far, far away.

“Can I sit with you?”

“Who’s stopping you?”

The boy tensed up. “Well you were here first.”

“It’s not like I own the grass.” Trevor mumbled and closed his eyes again. The air was still for a few seconds before the kid sat down next to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Nunya.”

“Jesus Christ.”

The boy hesitated after responding. Trevor could feel the smile from where he was and it certainly wasn’t appealing to him. Another explosion from a firework and the other was suddenly closer.

“It’s nice.”

“I hate fireworks.”

“You’re grumpy. Teenage angst hit you hard or something? God, I wish I could say the same.”

Trevor opened his eyes to glare at the other, only gaining a smirk in return. He bumped shoulders with Trevor. He looked up at the sky.

“There’s better sights. I don’t like the sound of fireworks.” He sighed. “There’s better things I like.” He bit his lip. “I like pancakes. Those are nice.”

“Why are you here?”

The boy looked back at Trevor and furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean? My parents work for the company. I’m here with them.”

“No, why are you here with me?”

He hesitated and looked away, fidgeting with his hands. “I came out to my parents and they brought me here because they told me that another kid my age will be here that’s also gay. Y-You’re the only other teenager here.”

Trevor froze. “How-”

“You didn’t know? Jesus fucking Christ, god.” He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Hey, calm down. Breathe.” Trevor grabbed his shoulders. “Just breathe.”

“I’m sorry-”

“I get it. Just calm down before someone notices. We don’t want to make a scene.” The boy shook his head. Trevor leaned down to try and look him in the eyes. He smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Cary.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“ThAnk you. My mOm gave it to me.”

“Hey,” Trevor cupped Cary’s face. “Let’s take you to the bathroom, yeah? You can clean yourself up and stuff.”

Cary looked at him and wiped his own eyes before nodding. Trevor helped him onto his feet. Cary let Trevor take the lead as they avoided everyone inside. They were lucky to get to the bathroom upstairs without being stopped or questioned. Trevor closed the door as Cary sat on the edge of the tub. He wiped at his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to do this.”

“It’s fine.”

Trevor smiled and handed Cary a hand towel. Cary smiled in return and used it as a tissue. Trevor didn’t say anything, finding it better to lean against the counter and wait it out. Cary sniffled and closed his eyes. The light flickered once above them before returning to its normal, supreme condition.

“What’s your name?” Cary whispered. Trevor snorted.

“You mean your parents didn’t even tell you my name?”

“I doubt that they know.”

 

“It’s Trevor.”

Cary nodded with a grin. “I like that name. When I was young, I had an imaginary friend that I called Trevor. He was nice, smart, good to talk to when my parents were being shitty.”

“Sounds like everything you want in a friend.” Trevor chuckled. “Guess that’s why it’s exactly what your imaginary friend is. They’re what you want in a friend.”

“I think my imaginary friend is who made me realize I was gay, so…”

Trevor looked down at him. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“Don’t look at me like that! Who was it for you? It’s probably more embarrassing.”

“You wanted to date your imaginary friend.”

“Maybe.”

Trevor snorted and looked back into the mirror. “Mine was Chris Colfer.”

“That guy from-”

“Glee? Yeah. I watched it with my parents as a kid. I asked them what ‘gay’ was because Chris’ character was. Then, I realized I might have been gay for the gay guy.”

“That’s pitiful.”

“You wanted to fuck your imaginary friend.”

“So? That’s normal for some people.”

“That’s kinky.”

Cary only hummed and looked away. He wiped at his eyes again, this time with the towel. Luckily, it wasn’t as bad as it was just moments ago. He still had that stupid grin on his face. Trevor, on the other hand, was staring off into the mirror like it was a portal into another, more interesting dimension.

“Trevor?”

“Pwede ko ba sipsipin titi mo?”

“ _What?_ ” Trevor froze as Cary stared at him. “Did you just speak a different language?”

“Obviously.”

“What language?”

“Tagalog.”

“What did you say?”

Trevor hesitated, his palms sweaty. “Y-You look very nice.”

“Well,” Cary took a deep breath, his cheeks pink. “Pe-Pw-”

“Ang gwapo mo.“ Trevor said again, knowing full well it was different.

“That was different than what you said earlier.”

Trevor gulped. “There’s two different ways of saying it.”

“Oh! That’s cool.” Cary smiled and looked down at the hand towel he was holding. “Can I get your… phone number?”

“Y-You want my number?”

“S-So we can talk more? Maybe plan a date? Or just hang out?” He bit his lip.

Trevor nodded and pulled out his phone. He did a few things before handing his phone over. “There.”

Cary took it and entered his phone number before handing Trevor’s phone back over. “You can text me that it’s you and then I’ll put your number in my phone.”

“Yeah.” Trevor nodded and typed something out. Cary’s phone buzzed.

“Oh.” Cary unlocked his phone to check the message.

‘do you wanna kiss?’

Cary looked up, his face completely red, only to see the door open and Trevor gone. He melted.

_‘you’re a sick tease’_


End file.
